Turbo Mecha Sonic
Turbo Mecha Sonic (commonly known as just Mecha Sonic) is an alternate form of Metal Sonic that he attains after absorbing Silver Sonic and Mecha Sonic. He serves as the primary antagonist for the first saga of Super Mario Bros. Z. History After Metal Sonic was created, he fought Sonic in their first battle, and lost. However, he returned faster and more powerful than ever, but was still beaten. Meanwhile, Metal Sonic snuck into the Death Egg, combined with all of the other Sonic robots, and transformed into the almighty '''Turbo Mecha Sonic'.'' As Dr. Eggman entered and threatened to deactivate Mecha Sonic for his disobedience, Mecha Sonic caused the Death Egg to crash into Mobius with Eggman on it. After destroying the Death Egg, Mecha Sonic decided to search for the 7 Chaos Emeralds while killing Sonic's friends in the process. He killed Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, Rouge, and Omega. Mecha Sonic collected six Chaos Emeralds while Sonic had the seventh emerald. He found Sonic, easily defeated him, and got the last Chaos Emerald. Before Mecha Sonic can transform into his ultimate form, Shadow used Chaos Control to send the Chaos Emeralds to a different dimension. Before Sonic and Shadow could fight the robotic tyrant, Mecha Sonic used Chaos Control that he had absorbed some of their power to teleport to where the Chaos Emeralds were, thus leaving Sonic and Shadow behind with no way of pursuing him. The place where the Chaos Emeralds were transported to was the Mushroom Kingdom. Just as a Goomba took the blue Emerald, Mecha Sonic appeared. He told the frightened Goomba to give him the emerald, but the Goomba asked him what a Chaos Emerald is. So Mecha Sonic charged up his attack, murdered the Goomba, and took the blue Chaos Emerald. He then continued his search for the other six emeralds. Later, he found Yoshi with the red Chaos Emerald, and seriously injured him, while taking the red emerald back. As Mecha Sonic was about to kill the wounded Yoshi, he surprisingly saw Sonic and Shadow, with Mario and Luigi at their side, who managed to get to the Mushroom Kingdom as well. The menacing robot then left before Sonic and the others could even figure out he was there. Sometime later, he found that the other two Chaos Emeralds are on Yoshi's Island and speeded directly to the island. As Sonic, Shadow, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi were fighting the Koopa Bros. and the Axem Rangers X, Mecha Sonic arrived, and easily defeated the Koopa Bros., destroyed the Axem Rangers' ship: the Blade, and took the two emeralds. While Mecha Sonic was taunting the heroes, Axem Red read with his scouter that Mecha Sonic's power level is over 9,000. Red ordered Axem Yellow to destroy Mecha Sonic, but as Yellow swung with his axe, it fell apart. Mecha Sonic then used the four Chaos Emeralds to transform into Semi Super Mecha Sonic. He then fought the Axem Rangers and obliterated them all. After he destroyed the Axem Rangers, he fought the heroes. The battle resulted in Mecha Sonic knocking Mario unconscious and pushing the heroes back. Semi Super Mecha Sonic taunted Sonic, and decided to destroy Yoshi’s Island. Before Sonic could even stop him, Semi Super Mecha Sonic teleported into the sky, and created a very large energy bomb, large enough to destroy the entire island. As the heroes and the Yoshi tribe start to think that they are done for, Luigi revived Mario with a Life Mushroom that Princess Peach gave to him before he and the heroes departed for Yoshi’s Island. After being revived, Mario found a Power Star, and came up with a plan: combine the Starman’s power with himself and Sonic. The Power Star gave Mario the power to be invincible while Sonic gained his super form. Together, they ran into Semi Super Mecha Sonic, making him lose his Semi Super form and the four Chaos Emeralds. Super Sonic caught the Emeralds, and began to charge an energy blast to finish off Mecha Sonic. However, before Super Sonic could do so, he reverted back to his normal form and fell. Frustrated, Mecha Sonic then sent the energy bomb hurling towards the island. As Sonic and Mario were falling, Sonic tossed the purple Chaos Emerald to Shadow. Then Shadow used Chaos Control to teleport himself, the other heroes, and the whole Yoshi tribe away from the doomed island. The Koopa Bros., who were still unconscious, didn’t make it out alive and perished in the explosion. Despite having Yoshi’s Island destroyed, Mecha Sonic was still mad about losing the Chaos Emeralds he had, and started to hunt the heroes down, making them #1 on his hit list. The next day, Mecha Sonic confronted Mario and Sonic in the Pipe Maze, and defeated them without hesitation. Before the angered Mecha Sonic could kill Sonic, Mario jumped and landed on top of the vengeful robot, picked up the wounded Sonic, and jumped into a warp pipe, and Mecha Sonic followed them. The world they warped to was the Minus World, a prison world saturated with “negative energy,” causing the world and everyone in it to enter an 8-bit form. 8-bit Mecha Sonic found 8-bit Mario and Sonic with their other friends, Kolorado and Goombella, with the silver Chaos Emerald, and fought the two heroes. 8-bit Mecha Sonic lacked many of the abilities he can use outside of the Minus World, although this may be a result of the Minus World itself rather than a side effect of his 8-bit form. Despite this handicap, 8-bit Mecha Sonic was still strong enough to beat Sonic and Cape Mario (also in 8-bit forms). He took the Chaos Emerald and tried to use Chaos Control, but he realized it won't work. So he decided to finish off Sonic, Mario, Goombella, and Kolorado. However, Shadow appeared out of nowhere, and took the Emerald, and tried to use Chaos Control as well, but still no avail. As the heroes fought Mecha Sonic, Luigi entered the Minus World and crash landed on top of Kolorado, causing him to drop his stopwatch. The stopwatch unexpectedly turned to Minus World, as well the fighters, to their normal forms. Mario was then contacted by Professor E. Gadd, who told the heroes that they could finally get out the negative world or otherwise they will all be trapped there for all eternity. The heroes raced to the exit with Mecha Sonic in hot pursuit. They all escaped the Minus World, and before Mecha Sonic could destroy the heroes, Shadow used Chaos Control to teleport away from the Pipe Maze. Sometime later, Mecha Sonic encountered Shadow (who had left the heroes to find the 2 remaining Emeralds and destroy Mecha Sonic himself, since the others decided to rescue Peach from Bowser) in the middle of a desert. They then prepared to face each other in deadly combat. Super Mario Bros. Z creator, Alvin-Earthworm, has confirmed that Mecha Sonic will get all 7 Chaos Emeralds. However, on March 26, Alvin-Earthworm has decided that he will officialy cancel Super Mario Bros. Z for good. On October 5, 2013, Alvin-Earthworm released a remake of the first scene of SMBZ Episode 1 and confirmed that he may do a complete remake of SMBZ if he eventually re-ignite his passion for sprite animation. He also said that since he thinks that Mecha Sonic, supposedly an upgraded version of Metal Sonic, was a visual downgrade and planned on replacing Mecha Sonic with Metallix, the version of Metal Sonic from United Kingdom's Sonic the Comic. Alternate Appareances Mecha Sonic as to appear in several Sprite serie Almost all time like a Villain,However several of them was unfinished like: -Sonic RPG -Sonic's Quest For Power -Mega Sonic Bros AF -Dawning Of Darkness -Ed,Edd 'N Eddy Z -Sonic Advance Z -One Minute Melee Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Twin/Clone Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Sonic Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Evil Creation Category:Pure Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Fighter Category:Successful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Inconclusive Category:Traitor Category:Game Changer Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Alter-Ego Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Genderless Category:Homicidal Category:Serial Killers Category:God Wannabe Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brutes Category:Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Category:Barbarian Category:Extremists Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Provoker Category:One-Man Army Category:Rogues Category:Nemesis